Sakura's fever
by doc boy
Summary: After Sakura' fever get's out of hand, she needs a few friends to help her get better


I do not own card captor Sakura (do I really need to comment on this?)

She lay there in bed uncomfortably. It was hot. Too hot… at some point she lost her sense of time. The next thing she knew her older brother was looking over her.

"Onni Chan…" she said

"Are you okay Sakura? You overslept",

"I don't feel well…" she said softly. He placed a hand on her forehead.

"You have a fever… you should stay home today",

"But I have that group project. I have to help the guys finish it…" she said and sat up.

"Sakura it's pouring outside and you have a high fever. You can't go to school like this",

"I have to…" she said and walked passed him towards the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Later that morning she walked into her class weakly but slowly.

"Morning!" she said and her friends returned the greeting as she slouched into her chair to her friend's concern.

"Are you okay Sakura?" asked Tomoyo. She smiled at her.

"I'm fine",

"Are you sure? You don't look so good", said Sayoran.

"Don't worry about me Li Kun. I'm fine", she smiled at him. The boy had a firm look on his face. He was about to place a hand on her forehead to see if she has a fever but was cut off when the teacher walked in.

Twenty minutes into the class, Sakura was feeling very lightheaded. The room was spinning around her and she could feel herself drifting down and away from the blackboard, then everything turned black. She fainted. When she opened her eyes, she was in the nurse's office.

"What happened to me?" she asked.

"You fainted Sakura Chan. Are you alright?" asked Tomoyo. Realizing there was no point in lying Sakura said.

"I've been better…" she muttered.

"You should go home and rest Kinomoto San" said the nurse.

"But what about the poster?"

"Don't worry about the poster. We'll take care of it", said a voice.

"Mellin Chan, Li Kun…" she said as they came in.

"Leave the poster to us. We'll take care of it", she repeated.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course we're sure. We'll make sure the poster comes out as best as it could be. Right Tomoyo Chan?"

"Right", she smiled. As everyone looked at the sick girl lying in bed. After a while Syaoran spoke.

"So hurry home…" he said and she smiled at him.

"Thank you…"

A while later, Sakura was packing her stuff and was about to leave.

"Maybe I should walk you home Sakura",

"No it's okay. I can walk home. See?" she said and started marching through the door and out of the building as Tomoyo looked at her with concern. While she was walking she was trembling in the cold as she held her umbrella. Then the wind kicked up and blew her umbrella away.

"Hoe…" she muttered miserably. She was cold. Very cold. She wrapped her arms around herself as she trembled in the cold. Then the dizziniess hit her again; she passed out. Two hours later Sakura's school was out for the day and Sayoran and Tomoyo decided to check on her. When they were five minutes away from her house and made the turn on Cherry Blossom Street they were shocked to find her lying motionlessly on the sidewalk.

"Sakura Chan!" yelled Tomoyo.

"Sakura!" yelled Sayoran, not yet realizng he called her by her first name for the first time. They flipped her over on her back. Sayoran tried to shake her awake.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

She moaned weakly and opened her eyes.

"Tomoyo Chan… Li Kun…"

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember is making the turn over there and then I passed out…"

"That… that was more than two hours ago!..." stammered Sayoran.

"You've been lying unconscious in the rain this whole time?"

Sakura closed her eyes tiredly.

"I think so…"

"This is not good. Come on Sakura, I'm taking you home…" he said and pulled her up and carried her on his back.

"Didouji, I need you to walk with us and cover us with your umbrella",

"Sure thing Li Kun…" she said as the three walked home in silence till they reached her front door. Syaoran knocked loudly on the door but there was no answer. He gave Tomoyo a hesitant look and grabbed the door handle and turned it and the door swung open. He gasped as he walked into Sakura's warm house. He shook his head from the rain and set Sakura down by the entrance. Tomoyo removed her and Sakura's shoes as they helped her walk upstairs to her room. When they came in Kero approached them with concern.

"Tomoyo, kid, what's wrong with Sakura?"

"She's sick. She has a high fever" said Sayoran as he set her down in bed.

"She can't stay in these clothes. She needs dry ones otherwise she'll get sicker", said Tomoyo.

"Sakura can you hear me?"

The girl opened her eyes.

"We need you to change into your pajamas. You need dry clothes to get better. Li and I are gonna step outside while you change…" she said and the two walked out. Minutes later Kero came out and let them back in. Sakura was lying sickly in bed and her face was as red as a tomato. The two kids didn't know what to do. Syaoran decided to make her some soup while Tomoyo stayed with her. Syaoran came back in with a small pot. Sakura sat up and ate her soup quietly, then took her medicine. An hour later, her face seemed less red, and by nightfall, she was better. She woke up to find Tomoyo asleep on her chair and Sayoran was lying on his back on the edge of Sakura's bed sound asleep. Sakura smiled warmly, at his efforts and sat up and hovered over him. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his forehead and his eyes jerked open.

"Thanks for taking care of Syaoran Kun. That was so nice of you…" she said softly and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then went back to sleep. All Sayoran could do was smile from ear to ear till he fell asleep as well…

The end…

Well there's another cute touching one. I hope you like it.

Reviews are most welcome…

Peace out…


End file.
